This invention relates to an apparatus for generating controlled frequency electromagnetic pulses specifically designed to neutralize only certain military targets while leaving unaffected civilians and civilian utilities.
Electromagnetic pulses have been generated by nuclear explosions in or above the earth""s atmosphere. The nuclear explosion release high energy electromagnetic energy or gamma rays. In atmospheric detonations, the gamma rays or photons moving toward the earth penetrate a more dense region of the atmosphere and interact with air molecules to form 1-MeV Compton electrons and less energetic gamma rays which move in the same direction as the original gamma rays. The Compton electrons spiral about the geomagnetic lines as they slow down.
It is possible for electromagnetic pulses to directly interact with electronic systems causing electromagnetic pulses (EMP) signals internal to the structure. This may cause serious problems for electronics in metallic enclosures.
An object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for generating electromagnetic pulses which may be directed to disrupt electronic and electromechanical devices. In operation the generated EMPS are filtered to eliminate unwanted wave lengths to thereby selectively increase the effectiveness of the system.